


【CA】中场休息

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Male Crowley, they plan to have a baby
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *源自我想看老蛇出演《后妈们的抱怨》里的灰姑娘的后妈，但其实写的时候已经跟灰姑娘没太大关系了，反正是个pwp*老蛇：女体男体；天使：女体。顺便讨论讨论生娃。*我发现我写ca的肉跟写其他cp真的是两个状态哈哈哈哈哈哈，这个就不自觉地想文艺一点





	【CA】中场休息

她们正躲在阿茲拉斐尔书店临时设置的狭小换衣室里拥吻。复古的17世纪礼裙相互擦碰，在轻柔的沙沙声中，克罗里熟红色的薄唇带着引导的意味，吮吸着阿茲拉斐尔软嫩的淡粉色唇瓣。轻语和低笑融化在炙热的呼吸间，唇膏在对方唇角抹出凌乱的印记。

“你可以更大胆一点。” 克罗里的声音像是经历了岁月的美酒，低沉，略显沙哑，带着诱惑的魔力。

她探到阿茲拉斐尔背后系着的绳结，细长的涂着红色甲油的手指擦着皮肤和衣裙的缝隙潜进绳下，轻挑，勾拽，大手将松垮的衣物自上而下慢慢剥去。呈现出的身材丰腴白皙，青涩的姿态上，酥胸粉色的乳尖挺翘，轻压柔软的小腹仿佛触摸云端，缺少骨感的手指指腹圆润，比提香的维纳斯更多一分完美，像是那千万牡蛎里难遇的一颗漂亮珍珠，饱满柔和。

克罗里恶魔的舌尖轻轻勾动，牵引着阿茲拉斐尔的舌在彼此口中嬉戏。津液溢出嘴角，喘息使阿茲拉斐尔狼狈地瘫软。

在阿茲拉斐尔局促地红着脸摘下她的墨镜时，覆着黑裙的膝盖略显强硬地挤进那紧闭丰满的大腿之间，像是流动的墨汁沾染上天使乳白的腿缝。克罗里环着阿茲拉斐尔的腰，将对方压在了墙上。

柔软的胸脯被克罗里依然拢在胸衣里的胸肉挤压，硬挺的乳粒被略显粗暴地按进乳肉。克罗里胸前的雕花的纽扣在阿茲拉斐尔的乳沟之间蹭出了微带疼痛的红印。臀肉在抓捏挤压下从指缝中溢出带着薄汗的嫩肉。她们的私处贴合，勾花的布料揉乱了阿茲拉斐尔淡金色的耻毛。随着阿茲拉斐尔的一声惊呼，喉管被啃咬，被吮吸。蛇分叉的舌头卷裹着细滑的嫩肉。阿茲拉斐尔弓起的背的同时，眼前的人扭动着蛇腰蹲下身子，舌尖发力猛地将肥厚的阴唇顶开，将那圆滑的阴蒂含入嘴中，宛如品尝一颗禁果般，热情迫切。

阿茲拉斐尔啜泣着，抓乱了克罗里的头发。卡在克罗里卷曲红发里昂贵的头饰掉了一地，在快令人窒息的潮热空气间发出脆响。

“等等，等等。” 突然阿茲拉斐尔听到了门后的脚步声，慌忙抓着克罗里的下颚想让他离开，但克罗里半眯着金色发亮的瞳孔，抓着阿茲拉斐尔的手腕，只把吮吸做得更加啧响。

从阿茲拉斐尔的阴道里溢出来的水打湿了克罗里的下巴，漏出的部分顺着虔诚吞咽的喉咙流进随着呼吸起伏的胸沟。

克罗里斜着眼睛盯着门缝，那门外的影子停在了某一个位置。她并不担心会被发现，因为早早地她便设下阻碍。

“阿茲拉斐尔，你到底什么时候好啊。你都在里面休息十五分钟了，我饿了，我想吃蛋糕！” 站在门外说话的是一个穿着粉色公主服的小女孩琳达，声音尖细，言语粗鲁，缺乏教养。

“你才刚得到一块，小姑娘，那可是很难买的甜品。” 克罗里嘶嘶地说道。

“我还要！”

她没有得到回应，也听不见任何换衣室传出的声音，便不耐烦地跺着脚咚咚咚地走上前，用拳头砸起了门。突然有嘶嘶的响声从她的脚底传来，她低头一看，竟是几条纠缠在一起的黑蛇从门缝里争先涌出，向她的脚扑去。

琳达发出一声尖叫，随后是哭喊。蛇追着她不放，冰凉的身躯擦过她的脚踝，把她吓得一个踉跄，最后被驱赶般地，弄翻了阿茲拉斐尔变出来的练习用的舞台剧背景板，夺门而出。

克罗里打了个响指，书店的门便上了锁。

她再往上看去，发现阿茲拉斐尔在濒临高潮的快感下咬上了自己那副不知何时露出的纯白的翅膀，看着她的眼睛里却带着埋怨。

“你不应该那么做的。” 阿茲拉斐尔结结巴巴。

克罗里听闻，带着火气挑起眉毛。她在阿茲拉斐尔的大腿内侧猛地咬了一口，在阿茲拉斐尔措手不及的呜咽潮涌中站了起来将对方一把抱到了桌上，扫过桌面上的杂物。

瘫软的天使仍然大腿痉挛着沉浸在高潮里，太过青涩所以太过容易。从阴道里流出的汁水浸湿了克罗里留在她私处的唇印。

“为什么我们总是得碰上这种麻烦的小孩？” 克罗里抱怨着，指腹抹开唇印，指甲顺着丝绸般细嫩的阴唇描摹。她看似漫不经心，挑逗着骚刮着张合的阴道口，在阿茲拉斐尔咬着指节无助地看向她的时候，沉默不语。终于等到阿茲拉斐尔吸着鼻子，呼出催促的呻吟时才缓缓伸出一根手指，探入那狭窄的阴道。

克罗里的身体变化着。在插入的同时，男性宽大的指节又将穴肉撑出一些空间。阿茲拉斐尔啜泣着，脚趾蜷曲，叠加的快感将她猛地推向另一个小高潮。从她的阴道里喷出汩汩的汁水，打湿在了克罗里抽动的阴茎上，滴落在地上，星星点点。

克罗里温柔地低头安抚，他亲吻阿茲拉斐尔的唇，以及那蜷缩颤抖的翅膀。

阿茲拉斐尔总是这么好心，受邻居之托，指导那人的女儿，好让对方在学校的古典舞台剧上拿上一些奖杯。于是他被找来帮忙，和阿茲拉斐尔一起穿上那些繁琐的过时的衣服。

“但她可不配当个公主。” 克罗里在阿茲拉斐尔的甬道里送进两根手指的时候说道，“她可私下里拿了你不少东西。你看，之前的沃洛克也是，小孩子总是容易倾向邪恶。他们偷东西甚至在他们形成偷窃这个概念之前。”

阿茲拉斐尔皱着眉毛，她发胀的头脑带着疑惑处理着克罗里的话。她以为她听错了，克罗里怎么会担心邪恶？

克罗里抽出手指，亲吻着阿茲拉斐尔的小腹，那是子宫的位置。他抬起身子，低着头，硬挺的阴茎龟头在还未扩张好的穴口磨蹭。

“克罗里，你怎么了？你在担心什么？”

“没什么。”

但克罗里突然又好像失了些兴致，转身打算拿起掉到地上的墨镜戴上。阿茲拉斐尔想要撑起身子，可她浑身无力，只得够着手去摸克罗里的手。

“告诉我，**亲爱的。**”

克罗里在听到最后那三个字的时候突然刷的一下红了脸。

他看向阿茲拉斐尔，而对方只是注视着他，带着一如既往最质朴的信任和耐心。

他沉默了片刻，从喉咙里挤出挫败的嘶鸣。

最终克罗里叹了口气，如实答道：“如果我们之间有一个孩子，他会堕落吗？”

“……因为你是个恶魔？”

克罗里不置可否。他气呼呼地捏揉着阿茲拉斐尔的手，感受着发汗的手心。他以为他会看见阿茲拉斐尔担忧的脸，但结果他突然听到一声嗤笑。

“你笑什么。” 克罗里皱起眉毛，不满地叫道。

阿茲拉斐尔抬了抬眉毛，她用脚趾轻轻打了一下克罗里的胳膊。

“哦，恶魔！你可以再大胆一点。” 阿茲拉斐尔带着一些蹩脚的调笑，模仿着克罗里最先时的语气，故意说道。

克罗里撇了撇嘴，“不赖。”

一时空气里有些尴尬的安静。

阿茲拉斐尔啧着嘴，看向克罗里。他抿了抿嘴，也叹了口气，渐渐地她开始用手指顺着自己敞开的腿，探进自己阴道。

他们在双方的眼里看见了紧张。

阿茲拉斐尔在克罗里的面前，笨拙地玩弄着自己，浅浅抽动时咕啾咕啾的水声刺激着克罗里的耳膜。那神圣的手指沾着透明的淫液，拇指拨弄着发胀的阴蒂，随着吐出的欲求不满的呻吟，更加用力，甚至带着些粗鲁。她用三根手指撑开自己的阴道口，却因为姿势无法探进更多。克罗里盯着那展示在自己面前的肉穴里抽动的嫩肉，吞咽着口水。

阿茲拉斐尔在诱惑着他，用着他最不能阻止的爱意下的蜜水。

从阿茲拉斐尔身体里流出的汁水在桌子上聚成了一团，滴落在克罗里的脚边。她又是羞耻又是无法承受被视奸时的快感地闭起了眼睛，手指无意地擦过自己被亲吻得红肿的唇，顺着克罗里留下的唇印拨弄。克罗里还没对她的身体做些什么，她的腰肢便猛烈地弓了起来，浑身发汗，乳尖硬得发疼。

她把节奏弄得太快了。想到第三次高潮的时候，却依然没有她的爱人的结合，她突然也开始有些愠怒。

而阿茲拉斐尔只斜睨着看了克罗里一眼，克罗里便从喉咙里发出一声低吼地扶着龟头挺进了阿茲拉斐尔的身体。一边的乳房被凶狠地吮吸，另一边的则一手盈握，白皙的皮肤上被抓捏出了红色的指印，乳尖在指缝中高耸着颤抖。阿茲拉斐尔呻吟着，展开翅膀，将克罗里包裹了起来。她的腿盘上克罗里的腰。克罗里快速抽动了几下后便慢了下来。

阿茲拉斐尔抽着气，克罗里在等她适应。

“不赖。” 阿茲拉斐尔皱着鼻子半是的嘲笑地说道。

克罗里哼了哼，他去啃咬阿茲拉斐尔的唇打算让她闭嘴，但在融化彼此的呼吸间，他又听见阿茲拉斐尔对他轻语道：“你是拯救了世界的恶魔。我肯定你的孩子会为你骄傲。”

克罗里愣住了。

而慢慢地，他松懈下肩膀，总算露出了一丝抿嘴的笑意。在阿茲拉斐尔温柔地看向他的时候，克罗里又一深挺，逼得阿茲拉斐尔尖叫出声。

天使骂人，一次在自己形神分离的时候，一次是现在。

她被拽了起来，坐到了克罗里的身上。恶魔带着期待和戏弄，看着他的天使。

“该死的，你不用做这个要证明自己是个魔鬼。” 但阿茲拉斐尔的埋怨在克罗里大手的揉捏间支离破碎。

不上不下的快感让阿茲拉斐尔哭得眼睛红肿，她挺着胸膛渴望着更多的爱抚，但却得不到回应。她不得不开始上下自己操弄着自己，将自己的唇咬出羞涩的深印。

克罗里终于重新含入了她的乳首时，她的心脏猛地一缩。呜咽，呻吟着，将胸肉更多地擦过克罗里的下巴。分叉的舌头夹着乳粒，舌尖猛烈地戳刺着似乎要喷出乳汁的胀大的乳孔。阿茲拉斐尔浑身颤抖，她本能地顺应着快感抱紧了克罗里，把脸埋进了对方的发丝里，在克罗里开始热情冲刺下，阴茎带出白沫中哭喊着对方的名字，她甚至快要维持不了自己的形体，要从女性变回自己本来的样子，但她摇着头，在克罗里咬住她的唇肉的时候，用疼痛让自己保持清醒。

“克罗里，克罗里！”

克罗里贪婪地嗅吸着阿茲拉斐尔只为他一人绽放的情欲的香气。他很快也乱了节奏，金色的瞳孔扩大，阴囊拍打在阿茲拉斐尔的丰臀上，激起浪花。交合的响声清晰巨大，阴囊恨不得挤进那美妙的热地。阿茲拉斐尔高潮时的汁水猛地喷洒在他的龟头上，令他浑身颤抖，眼前一片空白。

满满的精液被射进子宫，最后溢了出来，在两人的相连的位置拉扯出白色的丝线。

阿茲拉斐尔喘着气，胸膛急促地起伏，子宫在精液的冲刷下让她失神得好像灵魂要脱离身体似的，差点从克罗里的身上摔了下来。

克罗里吮吸着阿茲拉斐尔脖颈，露出了一瞬间傻爸爸的笑容，但又在阿茲拉斐尔的耳边魅惑地轻语：“你想叫这个孩子什么名字？”

他没得到回应。

“天使，你还好么？”

良久，阿茲拉斐尔才有气无力地锤了克罗里一下。

“我不想和你说话。”

END


End file.
